My New Family
by Momoko123
Summary: Volvía a ser yo, excepto que... ...Un nuevo Yo con una nueva familia. Mi Nueva Familia.


**N/A**- Wou. Estuve 21 días sin internet y se me vino esto a la cabeza. Que ironía ¿no?... bueno esta idea se me vino con un libro que leí... se llama... Bueno no me acuerdo como se llama tal ves después se los diga. 13 días estuvo lloviendo aquí en Parque del Plata, un nuevo récord en este años 2014. Bah. Espero les guste esta idea sin sentido que tuve... y por cierto, me he esforzado al máximo.

**Fic** **D**edicado **H**a:_**UNA**_**–**_**DEMENTE**_**–**_**SUELTA**____Te la debo de hace mucho tiempo. Espero te __**FG**__ (__**F**__ascine y__** G**__uste) tanto como a mi al escribirlo._

_**A**claración: Muertos, cursilerías sin sentido, trama extraña, comienzo raro y final más raro aun._

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: D**emashitaa** P**ower**P**uff** G**irl** Z No **me pertenece**. S**olo la trama de la historia.

**M**o**m**o**k**o**-17 a**ñ**o**s.

**M**y** N**ew** F**amily 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-.-**

-.-

–Hola.–Yuki abrió sus ojos y me miro con una luz extraña en sus ojos.

–Hola Momoko, pasa ven.– Una extraña sensación de paz paso por mi cuerpo cuando entre a la habitación. La bebe se desparramo tiernamente por los brazos de su madre y abrió sus grandes ojos azules, unos pequeños pelos castaños se desparramaban por su cabecita. Era tan tiernamente hermosa. Era mi hermana.

–Puedo...–Tosí nerviosa–¿Puedo cargarla?.

Yuki sonrió en respuesta, aliviada. Y me tendió a la linda bebe que me miraba con curiosidad.

La agarre tan tiernamente como pude, ella era tan pequeña que te daba la sensación de que se rompería si la agarraba fuerte. Mi hermana se desparramo en mis brazos y se río un poco.

–Sabes, esa es la primera risa que le escucho.

No respondí, en cambio me senté en uno de los dos sillones del cuarto y la posicione entre mis piernas para darle comodidad. Ella me miraba con sus ojotes azules igual que su madre. Su cabello castaño -que saco de mi padre- se desparramaron por su cabecita.

–¿Quieres saber su nombre? –¿Quería saberlos? Si.

–Si.

–Se llama Yukiko Kuriko Akastusumi.–Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo hasta que el nombre se instaló en mi corazón. Kuriko, nombraron a mi nueva hermana Kuriko.

–Yukiko Kuriko Akastusumi. Me gusta.– Y si, me gustaba, al menos ella no tendría que pasar por lo que paso Kuriko, ella se criara con el amor de sus padres enamorados, y con una hermana que la cuidaría siempre. A pesar de todo. Ella nunca estaría sola. Y eso era lo que querría yo para cualquier hermano u hermana que tuviera.

Yuki dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y miró a mi padre, -que esperaba en la puerta- con una sonrisa en su cara.

–Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, Momoko.

–Yo también. –Cada pocos segundos la cara de Yuki cambiaba entre la preocupación y esperanza. La había amado una vez. Hubo un tiempo cuando era niña que posiblemente la podría haber llamado mamá. Sí, cosas pasan. Un matrimonio falló y una familia se vino abajo, pero Yuki... no era mala. –Lo siento, Yuki.

–¿Por qué?

–Por juzgarte en base a lo que mi mamá decía, ella estaba mal.

–Lo siento, también. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Pero tienes que saber, que siempre te he amado.

–Voy a intentarlo realmente contigo. No un intento falso, uno real.– Yuki sonrió entre lágrimas y asintió, aceptando mi trato.

Le deje al bebe en sus brazos. Y me despedí. Después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa y menos ese bebe, de lo que paso. Y los amaba incondicionalmente por intentar formar una familia junto a mi en estos últimos tres años. Les daría unas cuantas oportunidades para eso. Lo intentare.

–Los veré en casa. Tengo algo que hacer antes.

Me fui al estacionamiento y me subí a mi auto. Cortesía de unos ahorros de hace 2 años. Lo encendí, y me dirigí al cementerio, tenia cuentas pendientes que cobrar.

En el camino recordé la conversación que tuve con mi padre antes de entrar en la habitación donde estaba mi hermana y madrastra.

* * *

–_Realmente lo intentaste con mamá, ¿cierto?_

–_La amaba, Momoko. Pero amaba más a Kuriko y a ti. Intenté lo posible para minimizar los efectos de su comportamiento Bipolar en ustedes. Antes de que finalmente me diera cuenta que la única persona que podía ayudar a tu madre era ella misma. _–_suspiro. _

_»»Llegué a casa una noche y te encontré a ti y Kuriko en el armario del dormitorio, escondiéndose de ella. No era la primera vez, pero me juré a mi mismo que sería la última. No pude cambiar a tu madre, pero podía cuidarlos a ustedes dos. Contraté a Yuki a tiempo completo. Eras muy joven para recordar, pero tu madre lo intentó y hubo períodos en que tomaba su medicación y estaba bien. Cuando estaba realmente mal, la colocaba en un hospital. El ciclo nunca terminaba. De bien a muy bien, de bien a mal, mal en el hospital y luego volvía a bien. Una noche llegué a casa de visitarla a ella en el hospital y encontré a Yuki leyendo en tu habitación. Estabas sentada en su regazo, jugando con su pelo y la mirabas a ella como si estuviera colgada de la luna. Ella ayudó a Kuriko en la escuela y grabó todos sus animes y cosas que le gustaban. Yuki trajo un sentido de normalidad a la casa donde lo normal era difícil de conseguir. Lo juro Momoko, ninguno de nosotros tuvo la intención de enamorarse. A veces en la vida pasa. _

_»»Y luego ocurrió el divorcio. Y con ello ocurrió lo de tu hermana y tu madre... Dios, fue lo peor, me jure protegerlas de todo pero no pude hacerlo con Kuriko, y pensé que podía hacerlo contigo. Por eso he tratado de que tu y Yuki tengan una relación madre he hija, o algo parecido, desde entonces. Este bebe no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros Momoko, yo siempre te querré y amara tanto como un padre querría a su hija. _–_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pude contener. Amaba a mi padre a pesar de sus errores. El nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarme. O lastimarnos a Kuriko y a mi._

–_Te quiero Papa._–_Esa frase no la decía hace mucho tiempo y se sentía bien decirlo ahora. Sinceramente._

–_Te amo Momo._

_Luego de un abrazo largo me abrí camino entre él, y entre a la habitación que esta frente a mi. Yuki estaba reposando junto a mi hermana en la cama. Tan tranquilas._

* * *

Aparque mi auto en la vereda del cementerio. Eche un vistazo a la gran reja de la entrada, oxidada y media abierta. Baje de mi auto. Me dirigí a la reja y la abrí, provocando un chillido de parte de esta.

El cementerio no había cambiado nada en estos últimos tres años: estaban las lapidas, algunas con telarañas, otras llenas de pasto, algunas con flores. Tenia algunos arboles con las hojas marchitas cortesía del otoño. Había poco pasto. Y luego el clásico olor a podrido.

Camine entre las lapidas. O más bien corrí. Pare de correr y me posicione en dos lapidas en especifico. Estaban con el pasto cubriéndolas. Lo saque a pedazos para encontrar los dos nombres que buscaba.

_**Karin Akastusumi**_

_Hija, Hermana, Prima, Esposa, Madre y Tía. _

"Que dios la perdone y que los ángeles la salven"

**_Kuriko Akastusumi_**__

_Hija, Hermana y Prima_.

"Que dios la bendiga y que los ángeles la protejan"

Me posicione en la tumba que decía _Kuriko Akastusumi_; Mi hermana. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

–Hola hermanita. Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Han pasado tres largos años desde que vine a verte por ultima ves.–lágrimas corrían por mi rostro– Oye... recuerdas aquella ves cuando tenias 4 años y yo 8, que salíamos de la cama y papá siempre nos encontraba y nos contaba la historia del Coko. Siempre nos asustábamos y dormíamos juntas pensando que vendría por nosotras. Tuvimos pesadillas todo el mes, y luego de eso Yuki nos dijo que no era verdad. Aunque ni le creímos, ya estábamos aterradas con solo pensar en él. Al final papá tuvo que venir y decirnos gracias a Yuki. Desde entonces no tuvimos más pesadillas sobre él.–suspire entre sollozos–la verdad, te extraño hermanita. Supongo que eso se debe a que te quería muchísimo. Tal ves incondicionalmente como cualquier hermana mayor. Pero te extraño. Espero que en otra vida no te pase lo que te paso. No merecías esto.–mire de reojo a la tumba de mi madre _Karin–_ nadie se lo merece. ¿Porque a las personas buenas siempre le pasa lo malo?. Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Cuando me graduara. Cuando fuera a la universidad. Cuando me casara, si es que lo llego a hacer, y tal ves cuando tuviera hijos. Pero supongo que eso no podrá ser. Pero te prometo que si llego a conocer a alguien con que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, lo traeré aquí, y te lo presentare, al igual que si llego a tener hijos. Te lo prometo. Oh y sabes... Yuki le puso a nuestra hermana tu nombre como el segundo nombre... ¿No es genial?... eso fue muy lindo de su parte. Oye Kuriko... Te amo de cualquier forma y siempre seras la mejor hermana menor que he tenido. Enserio. –Le lance un beso al aire y lance un suspiro largo. Pase a donde mi madre.

–Hola... mamá.–el sarcasmo se notaba en mi vos.–¿Como lo has pasado en dondequiera que estés?–suspire.– Espero que bien, no le deseo el mal a nadie, en especial a ti, que eres la que me trajo al mundo. ¿Sabes lo que te preguntaría si estuvieras aquí?, oh espera eso ya es una pregunta. Que tonta soy. Pues te preguntaría ¿Porqué lo hiciste?–pregunte.–¿porque lo hiciste?–repetí en susurro.–Sabes esa es una pregunta que te aria si estuvieras aquí, pero como no estas...–suspire.

»»Bueno, tu trastorno Bipolar fue el causante de esto, no tú. Pero tu eras la que tenias la responsabilidad de tomar tus malditos medicamentos. Fue tu culpa no haberlos tomado, fue tu culpa dejarte llevar por los celos y hacer responsable a Kuriko de lo que tenían... digo, tienen Yuki y Papá. Fue tu culpa tomar el camino fácil para ti, pero sin pensar en nosotros, en todos nosotros ni tampoco en Kuriko, no te mereces tener una lapida junto a ella, a pesar de que es tu hija. Fue tu culpa...–inhale– Fue tu culpa haber metido la mitad de tus pastillas en el baso de refresco de Kuriko y la otra mitad en el tuyo. Para luego dárselo y tomarlos sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que le habías puesto. Y luego...–lágrimas salían por mi rostro.– y luego cuando llegue a casa las encontré tiradas en el piso... inertes. Sin vida, sin nada. !Por dios mamá¡ ¡Ella tenia 10 años!. Ni siquiera pareces su madre. !Te suicidaste, y mataste a Kuriko, sin que ella supiera que lo estabas haciendo¡ ¿Sabes el futuro que tenia por delante tu hija?... ¿Sabes que ella quería ser una profesora de arte como tu?, ¿sabias todo eso? No. !Solo buscaste la solución para tu problema, y te encargaste de que Kuriko estuviera incluida¡ ¡solo pensaste en ti! –lágrimas salían a toda velocidad de mis ojos.

»»¡Eres una persona egoísta!. ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando las encontré a las dos tiradas inertes en el suelo? –mire a la lapida de mi madre como si ella estuviera viva.– Pensé... ¿Porque no me incluyeron con ustedes?, por lo menos no tendría que sufrir por su muerte. Porque sabes que, a pesar de todo lo que nos hiciste durante años a mi hermana y a mi, nosotras te queríamos... porque ¿Quien no quiere a su madre?, sufrí mucho por tu muerte, aunque sufrí más por mi hermana, al menos ella si merecía mis lágrimas. No como tú.

»»Estuve estos últimos 3 años culpando tu suicidio y la muerte de mi hermana a Papa y a Yuki. Pensando que por ellos es que lo hiciste, pero ¿Sabes que?, tu lo hiciste porque eras una egoísta que si no conseguía lo que quería entonces hacías cosas para perjudicar a esa cosa que querías. Que en este caso fue papá por divorciarse de ti. Pero no pensaste en mí o en Kuriko. Solo pensaste en ti. –mire el nombre de la persona a la que llamaba madre.– todo esos meces desde que te divorciaste, solo los estuviste insultando, y me dijiste que los odiara por no haber pensado en ti. Todas esas cosas que dijiste sobre ellos eran mentiras tuyas. Tu solo estabas en tu mundo. Pero lo peor es que te creí como cada hija ase. Y los estuve despreciando por todos estos tres años. Hasta ahora. Papá me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. ¿Y sabes que?, por lo menos él fue sincero. Y le creí.

»»Hoy nació mi nueva hermana, a la que llamaron Yukiko Kuriko. Y sabes, pude ver que no cambiara nada entre mi padre y yo. También pude ver que Yuki no era mala como dijiste que lo era. Ella es más buena que cualquier persona. Y supe que me ama también como si fuera su hija. Y por ello lo intentare con ella. Y con mi padre. Y con mi nueva hermana.–mis lágrimas ya habían parado y me limpie las que quedaban con la manga de mi suéter negro.– Bueno solo era para decirte esto y despedirme. Si llego a volver: con hijos, con novio, con esposo o con alguien. Sera para ver a mi hermana y no a ti. Ya no eres más mi madre. Ahora Yuki sera mi nueva madre. O algo así. Ahora tengo una nueva familia, y a la única que recordare aquí va a ser a mi hermana, no a ti. Considerate expulsada de mi vida. –Me levante y me limpie los restos de hojas y pasto que tenia. Mire por ultima ves a la tumba de mi madre.–Hasta Nunca.

Cuando camine a la salida del cementerio, me di cuenta que ya había terminado con mi pasado. Que ya podía seguir con mi presente, y planear mi futuro. Ya me había desecho de una carga grande. Una carga que había tenido por años y que nunca quise dejar ir. Pero ahora todo estaba bien, volvía a ser yo, aquella niña valiente que daba la cara a todo. Y no la que fui por estos últimos 3 años; quien era alguien que no quería dar frente a nada y huía de los problemas.

Volvía a ser yo, excepto que...

...Un nuevo Yo con una nueva familia. _Mi Nueva Familia_.

○ **๛๛๛๛**ƒĴŊ**๛****๛๛๛ ○ **

**-**.**-**.**-**.**-**

**-**.**-**.**-**

**-**.**-**

* * *

_**Terminado y corregido por industrias OpenOffice... o mas bien el programa OpenOffice. Bueno como sea.**_

_**Vieron la frase del final. Fue verdaderamente muy buena. Nunca creí poder hacer una como esa al final de un One-shot como este.**_

_**Espero les aya gustado esta cosa llamada historia. Estoy en deuda con la lluvia, aunque provoco inundaciones en estos últimos 15 días. O si. Yo tengo una cuadra completamente inundada. Y una parte de mi cuadra también. Bueno como sea.**_

**_El _**17 de febrero**_ es mi cumple. Cumplo 13 largos años. Y también cumplo _**_4 meses y 7 días _ **_en Fanfiction como escritora. Así que les agradezco a todos por su apoyo en este largo camino que he hecho para llegar a este punto. Como diría alguien que conozco hace años: _**_Son lo más_**_._**

**Bueno sin más que escribir...**

**H**ASTA** L**A** P**ROXIMA**.**

**¿R**E**V**I**E**W**S?**


End file.
